


Words Hurt More Than Actions

by Stewbacca94



Series: RWBY Reddit Ramblings [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Past Abuse, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:12:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewbacca94/pseuds/Stewbacca94
Summary: Weiss has some choice words for her team-mates after the Battle of Haven. And perhaps some pent-up rage.





	Words Hurt More Than Actions

###  **Words Hurt More Than Actions**

After the hell of the Battle for Haven Academy had finally subsided, Weiss had finally gotten a chance to sit down with her team, by themselves in a shared bedroom in Qrow's safehouse. Sun, being the charitable sort, was organising dinner in the kitchen, Qrow was having tea with Blake's parents and Ilia in the lounge while Jaune was outside meditating with Oscar, Nora and Ren.

Flopping onto the mattress like a sack of bricks, Ruby groaned at her still-healing injuries.

"This'll hurt like heck tomorrow," she fretted.

"Oh be  _silent_ , Ruby" Weiss groused testily as she sat down. "Your aura will heal it just fine. Besides, it's just a few bruises and cuts; nothing life-threatening, you big baby."

"Nothing life-threatening?!", Yang growled. "She lay prone and unconscious for a solid minute or two, and any of those bastards could've killed her -"

" _Like they_   _ **killed ME**_ ,  _you insufferable bimbo?!_ ", Weiss yelled.

Yang went bug-eyed as she realised her mistake.

"Oh shit," she muttered.

"And while we're on that subject," Weiss tersely continued, "how the  _hell_  did no one see what Cinder was about to do until it was too late?! I was lying there bleeding like a stuck pig and  _none_  of you fucks did anything to fix it!"

"Emerald knocked me out just before that happened!" Ruby protested.

"I was trying to make sure no-one else could finish the job  _or_  get to Jaune and Ren while they saved you," Yang snarled.

Weiss simmered down a notch, and held her hands out defensively. "Fair enough. What about you, Blake?"

"I wasn't even here yet!", Blake pointed out.

Weiss's temper flared even higher than before. "Oh and  _how_  could we forget that?! What happened to your promise of 'not running away due to your problems', Blake? Did the boogeyman make a scaredy-cat out of you?!"

Blake was silent for an awful second, and then the floodgates opened. As Yang's eyes turned red and her hair blazed in the dark, Weiss knew she'd fucked up.

* * *

After half an hour of sharing painful memories, Blake finally finished her story. Weiss, nursing a black eye, was in stunned silence at what she learned.

"Any more questions, Ice Queen?", Yang accused.

"No," Weiss responded tiredly. "I dare say we've let enough bad blood get out of our system for one night. I - I'm sorry for my impertinence earlier. I had little right to complain about a bad injury and an abusive father in front of two people who suffered worse."

At this, Yang grimaced as she remembered what Weiss had told her on their first morning in Mistral. Despite her anger earlier, Yang came forward and sidehugged Weiss with her left arm.

"Don't say that, Weiss. Blake and myself were free to choose our actions in these last months. You were a prisoner inside your own home, forced to be the perfect daughter for Jackass Schnee and only escaped with the aid of your butler. I might have lost an arm and Blake may have taken leave of her senses, but both of us had family to turn to in those dark times. You didn't, and that's something the rest of us never dealt with in our day-to-day lives."

She cupped Weiss's face with her robotic hand. "You're just as tough as the rest of us, Weiss. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

Weiss smiled tearily into Yang's violet eyes as she returned the hug. "You have no idea how much I've needed to hear that, Yang. You, Ruby and Blake are like sisters to me."

Yang nodded with a smile on her face. "Ruby and I long since adopted you two into our family. Dad and Zwei too."

"Gods help me," Blake groaned, to the amusement of the others. She then smiled for the first time that conversation. "The same goes for my parents. My mother explicitly said she'd wanted a litter."

This caused Yang and Weiss to start laughing hysterically, while Ruby realised someone hadn't been mentioned.

"Don't forget Qrow," Ruby stated. "He likes both of you. I'll never forget how impressed he was with Weiss for standing up to Jackass."

Despite her dignified bearing, Weiss giggled at the only name she'd ever use for her father from here onward, the others joining in soon after. To say naught of the singular vulgarity Nora had coined for her brother.

"Thanks, girls," Weiss said in relief. "Of everything we had at Beacon, I've missed this the most."

* * *

**A/N: Yay for sleep deprived writing! Hope you all find this one to your liking.**


End file.
